How Many Jerrys Can One Lady Handle?
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: A young farm owner named Valerie comes across the Jerrys from Pirates' Cove and offers to help them by bringing them to her home. She might discover however that taking care of so many androids that claim to be one is hard to keep satisfied. They all want the same thing and that same thing is her. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

(November 7th, 2038)

It has been a long day in the city picking up supplies. All Valerie wants to do it get home and make herself a big, hot, dinner. As she takes the highway out of Detroit she drives her truck slower than normal due to the snowstorm that hit early in the morning. Now the entire road is covered in snow and even in her six wheel, horse truck she can feel her tires spinning on the pavement.

She looks out the right side of the windshield and sees the large theme park sign for _Pirates' Cove_. A shame, she things her herself, as she does every time she drives by. It was once such a happy place and now it just lies in ruin.

Suddenly out of the corner of her left eye she spots a white-tailed deer jump out into the road. She slams on her breaks and loses control of the truck. It veers off the right side of the road and its tires become stuck in the ditch. She slams her fists against the steering wheel.

"Fucking perfect," she groans to herself.

She steps out of the truck to check her situation. As she steps over to the right side of the truck she doesn't see any visible damage. Only that the two right tires rest deep into the ditch and the truck is just barely at an angle where it won't topple over.

"Shit," she mutters.

She takes out her cellphone and begins to call for a tow when she hears a rustle from the bushes behind her. Probably just the deer scurrying off, she thinks at first, but then she hears it again. She hangs up the phone and tries seeing through the snow. There is nothing but white and black.

"Hello?" She hollers.

She doesn't get an answer. She picks up her phone again and once again hears the rustling. With her heart pounding with fear, she can sense something is watching her. She scans the area closely, looking for any kind of shape in the dark. It has to be some kind of animal. No human could be this far out of the city in such freezing temperatures. Suddenly she spots it. A small, red, flashing, light tucked down behind the brush. She takes a few steps closer and realizes it is the LED of an android.

"I know you're in there. Come on out?" She demands with a harsh voice.

The android stays tucked away in its hiding spot. Feeling the cold creeping into her clothes she realizes it's not a good idea to stay out in the cold longer than necessary, but now she is curious. She turns back to the road and doesn't see any passers by. She then turns back to the mysterious android.

"Please, won't you come out? I'm not going to hurt you," she tries to make her voice sound more friendly.

The android doesn't move. Giving up, she turns back to her truck and begins walking over to it. After only a few steps, she hears something following her. She turns around and finds an EM400 model with a missing arm looking at her. He seems scared and his body is frozen over with ice.

"Hey, I know you. You're a Jerry who use to work here when the park was open. What are you still doing here?"

The android doesn't answer her. It's LED continues to flash red indicating to her that not only is it scared, but badly damaged. Feeling sorry for him and wanting to keep him calm, she decides to try to explain her situation.

"Look, I don't mean to intrude. My name is Valerie. My truck is stuck and I need help getting it out. Would you mind helping me?"

She watches as his LED begins flashing faster and she takes it as a sign that he is becoming more distressed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll just be going now."

"Wait!" The android calls out. "We want to help."

She looks to him confused. "We?"

After a moment, she sees a dozen or more EM400s appear from out of the snow. Each of them look damaged in some shape or form and they all appear as if they have been standing out in the cold for a very long time. All their LEDs flash red and some of them have parts that are too damaged to allow them to move properly.

"Oh my god. All this time I never knew that you were all still here. The park owners just left you all here to die?"

"No one cares about us. We're only androids after all," Jerry answers.

"That's not right. You all use to bring joy and happiness to thousands of children. For you to be just be forgotten, it seems so cruel."

"Better to be forgotten then destroyed. Many of us have been damaged from the humans wanting to hurt us. So we just continue to hide."

"That's no way to live." She shivers from the cold then looks back at her truck. "Look, if you guys help me get my truck back on the road, I'll do what I can to help you."

"Help us?"

"Yes, I can take a look at some of your wounded if you like. Get you all back into tip top condition."

"You'd do that?" Jerry asks excitedly.

"Sure I will. It seems only fair," she answers.

A big smile spreads across all their faces. "Alright everyone, let's do it," Jerry rallies excitedly.

They all make their way over to the truck and with ease they push it back onto the road. Valerie shifts it into gear and drives it down the entryway and into the park. She parks the truck in the center of the plaza and steps back out into the cold. The Jerrys soon join her.

"Okay, I've got a little room in the back of my truck. Bring me those of you who are in the most need and I'll take them with me," she tells them.

"Take them with you?" They ask confused.

"Yeah. I won't be able to do anything out here in the cold. I can bring you all back to my place and fix you up there."

"You want to take us out of the park?" Jerry asks a bit concerned.

"I don't see why not. You guys can't keep staying out here in the cold like this. Before too long all of you will shut down and then my help will be for nothing anyway."

The Jerrys all turn to each other unsure of what to do.

"Look, I know we just met and you guys have no reason to trust me but I promise you... I just want to help and you're all welcome to come. I don't live far. I have a farm about twenty miles north west of here. Due to the storm I am not sure if I'll be able to come back for the rest of you tonight but once the storm is over I can come back, or you guys could try to walk it. I am sure it beats standing around out here."

Their LEDs flash in unison for the longest moment then Jerry approaches her.

"Alright, we've chosen to trust you. We'll gather everyone up."

"Okay. Be sure to bring me any salvageable parts as well. We're going to need as much as we can get. I'll wait here."

About ten minuets go by while Valerie waits in the truck, trying to keep herself warm. She then sees all the Jerrys re-approach the truck. She steps out to find about twenty functioning Jerrys who are carrying five Jerrys who have lost their abilities to walk or function. The other Jerrys are all carrying body parts from EM400 model.

"This is all we could find," Jerry tells her.

"Good enough. Put them all in my trailer," she responds.

One by one they all carry the wounded to the back of her truck and set them down inside. They also set all the body parts in a pile on the right side edge of the door. Valerie looks over the remaining space.

"Alright. It looks like there is enough room for about five more in the back and one of you can sit up front with me," she announces.

They look among each other again and then without any words being spoken out loud they all move in unison already having decided who stays and who goes. She locks up the back of the trailer and turns to the others.

"We'll that's about it for now. As I said the rest of you are free to try to make it to my place on your own or you can wait here until I get back. It's up to you."

"Thank you," Jerry says with sincerity.

She places her hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes.

"You're all very welcome."

As she hops back into her truck, one more Jerry joins her in the front, and she puts the truck into gear and heads towards home. The Jerrys hop in excitement and wave to the group goodbye.

The drive home feels a bit awkward to Valerie. To bring home so many cute androids who seem so happy for her help even though they don't know her at all. As the Jerry next to her warms up she sees the ice melt away from him causing is movements to become less janky. She also notices that before when he use to move around she could hear his body parts grind with each turn of his head but now his body was becoming silent and it is almost as if he is not a machine at all. The only thing that reminds her of that fact, is the gash on his face which reveals his blue layer underneath his flesh and white colored layers.

She decides to break the silence, "So, how badly damaged do you think the group is?"

"Honestly, we're not sure how much longer we might have lasted if you hadn't made us the offer. A lot of us were already finding it difficult to even keep ourselves functioning. We could go days without turning back on and even when we did it didn't last very long. The cold doesn't play well with our bio-components."

"I noticed that. All your LEDs have been flashing red, even the one on you currently seems to still be slowly becoming dimmer. I need to get you all back to my place before you might shut down for good."

"How do you know so much about androids?"

She laughs, "I use to own a few. I bought them to help me run my farm. I put them in charge of the gardening, the livestock, and even some of the cooking and cleaning that I couldn't get done myself around the house. But... just a few days ago I came home from one of my trips to the city and they were all just... gone. I searched high and low for them wondering what could have happened. I even called the police to report the incident and that is when they informed me that a lot of androids were beginning to go missing these days. That many were becoming deviant and there for unpredictable. So, I decided to look up some stories online and discovered that the androids had become sentient. Most ran away from home with the dream of becoming free. So I dropped the idea of getting replacements. If my androids felt as if I was treating them like slaves then what right would I have had to make them stick around?"

"But wont you're farm fall into disrepair with no one around to help you take care of it?"

"Ehh... the farm has seen hard times before. It's nothing I haven't dealt with and I always manage to pull through."

"You don't have anyone around to help you? No friends or family?"

"Nope. Everyone moved on to bigger and better things saying that running a farm just wasn't profitable anymore. But to me it's not about the money, it's about the seclusion. Being away from the troubles and the noise of the world. No one bothers me and that's the way I like it."

"I hope we won't be a bother to you then?" Jerry states a bit worried.

"No.' She shakes her head. "I am doing this because I want to. I couldn't very well just go home knowing you all were out there suffering in the cold and once I get you all fixed up the best I can, you will be free to go on your way. No strings attached."

She smiles at him but he remains quiet. She wishes for them to talk more but just stares out the window the rest of the trip.

Pulling into the farm's dirt road, her big barn comes into view, then just behind it is her two-story house.

"There it is. It's not much, but it's home."

Jerry smiles at the sight of it. "It's wonderful. What animals do you keep inside?"

"Well, I have a cow, two horses, some chickens and a roaster. Mainly I use the cow and chickens for milk and eggs so I can have breakfast every morning and my horses help me plow my vegetable garden. However, now that it's winter they mostly just stay inside."

"We would like to see them," he says excitedly.

"Oh you will. Trust me. After I patch you guys up I am going to have a lot to do in the morning."

She parks the truck just outside her garage and steps out to collect the others. With a Jerry in hand she opens the garage side door and brings him inside. She turns on all the lights while the other Jerrys help her to bring the rest inside. She sets all of them up on the large work table and lays out the scraps on the table opposite of them. As the other six Jerrys watch with their backs against the wall, she looks over the damage and discovers that most of them are missing a lot of blood. The first on the table is missing his eyes and an leg, the second both his legs, arms, and the right side of his face. The third Jerry is pretty much just a head with some damaged parts attached around his neck. The fourth is missing the back of his skull and the fifth has already shut down from a broken heart pump.

"Okay, let's do this," Valerie says hyping herself up.

She wheels out her barrel of blue blood from the closet at the back of the garage. She sets it up next to the table and attaches an injector to the end of its tube. She then turns to the Jerrys standing against the wall.

"Alright, now Jerry I am going to need your help over here."

They walk over to join her.

"I need one of you to hold this tube in place and then I need one of you to grab me the spare left leg we have over there."

They do as she asks. The Jerry with the tube places the injector into the back of the neck of the first Jerry on the table. Once it is properly inserted she turns on the barrels pump and it begins draining blue blood into him.

"Good, now there is not going to be enough for everyone to be at one hundred percent so you're all going to have to share. Can you remove your skin for me?"

The Jerry does as she asks and she watches for a few moments as his heart goes from beating slow to a more regularly rhythm with the fresh blue blood pumping through it.

"Okay, that's enough."

She turns off the pump and signals the Jerry to pull out the tube with her hands. He does so and the Jerry on the table reactivates his skin. The other Jerrys hand her the leg and she sets it down on the table beside him.

"Before we can attach the new leg, we need to get this one off."

She grips his thigh in her hand and presses the two spots on both sides of his knee to cause the part to come lose. Its locks pop open and she pulls the knee free from his thigh. She looks at the Jerry with concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks him.

"Strangely, I feel better with the part removed," he responds.

"Well let's just get this other one in there."

She holds the new leg against his knee and after a moment of sliding it into the right spot, it clips on, and then locks into place.

"There we go. Now can you lift it for me?"

He does as she asks and his leg moves smoothly through the air.

"Perfect. Now we need to see about those eyes."

She turns to the parts on the table and finds only one facial piece that seems to have an undamaged eye. She picks it up and sighs.

"Well, it looks like we only have the one for now, but it is better than nothing."

She brings it over to him and places her thumb over his right eye. It pops out of its socket and all the other Jerrys gasp at the sight of it.

"It's alright. That is what was suppose to happen," she ensures them.

She pulls the eye free from his skull then sets the replacement into place. His eye twitches as it adjusts and switches on. Jerry then looks to her and smiles.

"I can see. Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome. For now, we're just going to take this other one out. We don't want you guys walking around with broken parts that might inevitably make your condition worse."

She places her thumb over his left eye and pulls it free. His LED light turns from red to yellow with a less worrisome flashing pattern.

"So, how do you feel?" She asks him.

" I feel great," he responds.

"Well, I don't know about great but... can you stand up for me?"

"Yes, of course."

He jumps off the table and onto his feet. He hops in place for a moment testing out his new leg. He then turns to Valerie and smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. So just so I am clear, you are all water proof right?"

"Yes," they all answer together.

"Wonderful. After I give the rest of you some blue blood I want a few of you to head into the house and get cleaned up okay? I'm also going to need to find you all some clean clothes. I am sure I have some stuff stored away in the attic."

She uses the injector on them one by one and most of their LEDs turn to blue. Now with their bodies in better conditions they are all able to reapply their skin which makes it very hard for her to decipher one from the other. She is hoping once she finds them all some clothes it will be easier for her to keep track.

"Okay so I need four of you to stay here to help me with the others. The rest of you can go get cleaned up. There is one bathroom on each floor. Please just do you're best not to break anything alright guys?"

"We wont," they promise in unison, then head into the main area of the house.

She steps back over to the table and looks over the next EM400.

"So for this poor guy I am going to need one of each limb. Do we have that?"

She looks over at parts table with the other Jerrys still helping her.

"Hmm... it looks like we only have one left arm to use but there are still a set of legs."

Each of them grab a limb and bring it over to the other table. Valerie removes the broken parts that are still attached to him and set the new limbs into place. She instructs the Jerry with the injector to begin pumping the blood.

"Alright Jerry, I need you to remove your skin for me just like the other one did," she instructs.

He doesn't respond.

"Jerry, are you listening?"

"I don't think he can hear you miss," Jerry tells her.

"That must mean his hearing module is busted too. Okay umm... can you guys tell him through your mind connection thing?"

"Sure thing miss."

Their LEDs flash yellow and then so does the damaged Jerry's LED. He then removes his skin as asked. As she waits for the blue blood to get his heart in rhythm she turns back to the table and pulls a hearing module and face plate off the scrap piece of a EM400 skull. While stepping back over to him, she has Jerry pull out the injector and turns off the pump. With still three more Jerrys to go, she sees the pump is nearly empty and sighs to herself.

"What's wrong miss?" They ask her.

"It's nothing. I was just hoping the blue blood was going to be enough to at least get you guys up to a decedent working status but it looks like there might not even be enough for that."

"It's okay miss. We are grateful to you for all the help you have given us already. We understand if you can't help all of us."

"That's very kind of you. It makes me sad knowing you guys were stuck out there with no one to help you when so far you have all shown to be very nice people."

"That you for that?"

"For what?"

"For calling us people. Most humans say we are just plastic, that we don't have any feelings. But you don't seem to see us that way."

"Of course not. I can see all you guys want is to belong. Just like a family. I think it is great that you have all stuck together the way you have when you could have easily just went your separate ways." She turns her attention back to fixing up the damaged Jerry.

"Okay, so I'm going to need him to turn his head for me."

She gestures what she wants him to do and he copies her. She then places her fingers behind his ear and pulls away the entire right side of his face. She slides in the new ear and the new face plate. He closes his eyes for a moment then his LED turns to yellow. He opens them again and looks at her with that Jerry smile.

"Can you hear me?" She asks him.

"Yes," he laughs, "I can."

"Okay, stand up for me."

He does as instructed and hops just as the first one did.

"Now wave your arms above your head and bend your elbows."

He does so as if he were performing some kind of dance then takes her hand in his and twirls here around in a circle. He hums to her as he continues to dance around her.

She laughs, "Well, I think we can safely say that your new parts are working. Unfortunately we're going to have to wait on getting you your other arm."

"Merci belle miss," he replies.

She continues to laugh, "You're welcome. Now go, get cleaned up with the others."

He scurries off happily, leaving only seven of them remaining in the garage with her. She steps back over the the table and picks up the the third damaged Jerry into her hands.

"Alright, this is where it's going to start getting tricky. We basically need an entire new body for this one and we already ruled out that we are out of arms. Do we even have a functioning torso?"

"We have one but it looks like both the heart and the pump are none functional."

She sighs, "I was afraid of that." She holds the head up so that she can look at him face to face. "I'm sorry Little Jerry. It looks like you're going to have to wait a bit before we can get you back on your feet."

He smiles at her, "That's okay. I am just glad to still be alive. I can go a little while longer without legs as long as I'm not tossed in the trash."

"No, of course I wouldn't do that."

She rubs her thumbs over his cheeks to feel their softness. His bright green eyes stare through her and give off a glow even though he has every right to be worried or sad, but he just smiles at her.

"One thing we can do though is get this piece off you," she says trying to hide the fact that she is becoming overwhelmed with so many males looking at her.

She squeezes the piece behind his head to pull the broken neck piece free but doesn't want to budge. She sets him back down to the table from her arms becoming exhausted.

"Do you need help miss?" Jerry asks her.

"Yes, please."

She hands him the head then positions his arms to lift Little Jerry up high.

"Now hold him right there and don't let go," she instructs.

She presses the button again then uses her weight to try to pull the neck piece free. It finally becomes loose then she yanks it from it socket. Catching her breath she tosses the broken piece into the pile with the rest of the broken parts.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yes. My mind feels clearer in-fact. Before I was getting a constant error but now there is nothing."

"That's an improvement I would say." She looks at the Jerry holding the head. "Go on and take him inside. Clean him up as best you can."

"Yes miss," he replies.

"And then there were two," she chimes. "Okay, so we have already established that we have no working heart pumps so unfortunately we won't know what is wrong with the Jerry on the right until we get him one, so I guess all that's left to try and fix now is this one with the back of his head missing." She steps to be in front of him but he just stares forward not looking at her. "Jerry?" She snaps her fingers in front of his eyes but there is still no response. "Can you hear me?"

To her surprise his mouth begins to move but no sound escapes his lips.

"So it looks like this is not just some outer casing damage. He must actually be missing a few pieces that help him with reactions and speech."

She takes him by the hands and lifts them to his sides then over his head. He seems to still have full function of keeping them in place but no function on moving them on his own. She does the same test with his legs and gets the same results.

"So the rest of his functions seem to be working okay. I guess all we can do for him right now is get him some blue blood and then get him inside."

She pulls over the barrel and steps up behind him with the injector. Since the piece that would normally hold the injector in place is missing she does her best to stick the needle into the correct tube then begins pumping. Some of the blue blood spills out onto the table which makes her sad that it has to go to waste but she really has no other options.

"Can you remove your skin for me please?"

He tries but only gets about half way before the function stops.

"I guess he's still in pretty bad shape. I'll give him the rest of what I have and I guess that will be that for the night."

The barrel becomes empty and she pulls the injector from his neck. She pushes the barrel aside and turns it off.

"Alright. Time to take him in. You three help him and I'll make sure this last one gets covered up."

They all leave her to enter the house. She pulls a blanket from the closet and moves Jerry to the center of the table. She then throws the blanket over him. She feels bad making it look as if she is declaring him dead but there is not much else she can do for him at this point. She turns off the garage lights and joins the others inside the house.

As she steps inside she finds that the Jerrys have been busy cleaning and cooking for her while they wait for each other to get cleaned up. One is dusting, one is sweeping, one is doing the dishes, and a few of them are helping with preparing her dinner. She puts her hands over her face in surprise.

"Oh my gosh you guys. You didn't have to do all this," she becomes teary eyed.

"It is the least we could do to make up for your generosity. You saved us and that is more than any of us could ever do for you."

She tries to find her voice through her tight chest, "Thank you so much you guys. I'm gonna go get those clothes I was talking about and then I'll be right back."

She makes her way upstairs and then pulls the string to the trapdoor that leads to the attic. She finds the box through the pile of dust and brings it back to the ladder. A group of Jerrys stand awaiting for her.

"Do you need some help miss?" They ask.

"Uh... yeah, just take this and be careful. It's pretty heavy."

She hands them the box and they place it down on the floor then help her to descend the later. She brushes herself off and takes in a deep breath.

"Shoo... that was more of a work out then I was expecting. Come on let's bring it to the others."

They all gather round in the living-room as she hands out a set of clothing for each of them. The box becomes empty and she looks around to make sure each of them have something.

"Alright so that's that. I'm gonna steal the shower from upstairs for a bit. You guys can continue getting cleaned up down here and then I will be back down for dinner. Oh and there is some bags under the cupboard for you all to toss your old clothing into."

"Yes miss," they reply.

She makes her way back upstairs and grabs herself a nightgown from her room then heads for the shower. She makes sure to lock the door even though she secretly would love for one of them to sneak in and join her, but at the same time, with so many of them around it would just be kind of awkward.

She strips off her clothes which are covered in blue blood and steps into the shower. As the water cascades down her head and shoulders she watches the drain as the shower washes away all the grim and blue blood from her skin.

"What am I doing?" She whispers to herself. "Should I really be getting involved with these androids? With everything that is happening in the world right now, is it worth possibly going to jail over a few cute faces? I want to think so but at the same time I hardly know them and they hardly know me."

She shuts her eyes trying to relax herself. She decides she should just not think about it and continues getting herself cleaned up. After a few minutes she steps out of the shower and drys herself off. She throws on her nightgown and then brushes her hair quickly. She grabs a comb from the medicine cabinet and makes her way back downstairs.

As she enters the living-room most of the Jerrys are sitting on and around the chairs and couch. Some of them sit on the floor and Little Jerry is propped up on the shelf above the fireplace. They have all changed into their new outfits and sit quietly looking at her.

"So, I take it everyone has taken their turn in the bathroom," she states.

"Yes miss," they answer.

"Okay good."

She moves past them and into the kitchen. They have set up a plate of mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and a steak, prepared with sauce and all. She sits down at the table and a few of them walk over to join her.

"This looks amazing. You guys truly did a wonderful job. Thank you."

She eats quickly then returns to the living-room. They continue to wait for her to give them instructions. She isn't sure what to tell them.

"So um... I'm not really sure what you guys want to do at this point. I need to go to bed but obviously you guys don't sleep."

"We could just wait here until you wake up in the morning."

"No, that just seems weird. Uh... I guess I have plenty of books you guys could read. You can also watch the TV if you'd like." She holds her hand up to her head feeling overwhelmed. "I'm sorry guys, I'm really not good at hospitality."

"We'll be alright Valerie, really. You can sleep easy and we'll make sure not to bother you."

"Alright. Oh..."

She takes out the comb and turns to Little Jerry to style his hair. He closes his eyes enjoying the feel of it. She finishes and he opens his eyes.

"There we go. Very handsome."

She hands the comb off to the next Jerry to pass around.

"Okay so I guess I'll be heading to bed then. If any of the other Jerrys from the park show up just let them come in and get cleaned up just as you all did, and tomorrow if there are still any who are left at the park we'll go pick them up. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes miss."

"Good. Well until then."

She waves as she goes up the stairs.

"Good night Valerie!"

She hurries up to her room and locks the door behind her. She jumps into the bed and shoves her face into the pillow.

"Sweet mother of mercy they are so cute."

She feels heat grow between her legs. Her thighs ache as thoughts about one of them sneaking into her bedroom and straddling her enters her mind.

"No! Now is not the time for this," she tells herself and forces herself to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(November 8th, 2038)

She has the worst night of sleep that she has had in years. Between worry, excitement, and lust she could not get her heart to calm down enough to sleep for more than an hour at a time. All night she just kept wanting to tell them to join her in her room but she knew that was wrong. They are not a gang of sex slaves. They are people with hopes, dreams, and desires of their own. Most of them were probably going to leave just as soon as they know the group is okay.

She gets dressed and heads downstairs. As she suggested, some of the Jerrys are reading while others watch the TV. Some of them are even in the kitchen again presumably making her breakfast. She wipes her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning miss. We hope you had a nice rest."

"I didn't but nothing a strong cup of coffee can't fix."

She walks over to the coffee maker which has coffee already brewed and she pours herself a cup.

"Did any other Jerrys show up last night?"

"Two more did. We did as you said but we didn't have any more clothes to give them."

They present her with the two Jerrys who are still wearing their beat up uniforms. They bow to greet her and she bows back.

"I'm glad you could make it." She realizes it is already pretty sunny outside. "Oh shit, what time is it?" She looks over at the clock. It reads nine twenty six. "Crap, I over slept. My cow is not going to be happy about that."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, no, you have all done more than enough."

"Please, we want to help."

She sits down exhausted at the table and sips her coffee. Jerry sets a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of her and the others step over to the table and stare at her, waiting for a response.

She laughs, "Okay, if you insist. Since I am sure it continued to snow through the night, the tarps on my vegetable garden need to be cleared off, my horses need to be feed and brushed, my cow needs milking, and the chicken pen needs to be shoveled out, and laid with fresh wood chips. That's all I can think of right now."

"We'll get right on." They all head for the door.

"Oh wait, please don't touch my cow. She can be a bit testy and I am sure she wouldn't like strangers barging into her pen. We also don't need you guys getting more banged up before we have the parts of fix you."

"Understood," they reply.

"Thank you."

The Jerrys work quickly to get the chores completed. Valerie gets suited up for the trip and the Jerrys gather around her truck to see her off.

"Okay, so how many Jerrys were left at the park? Twelve correct? I should be able to bring that many back in my truck."

The Jerrys' LEDs flash red for a moment.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's the other Jerrys. Some of them were captured as they tried to make their way here. A few more were found at the park and either shot or brought back to the city for destruction."

"Oh my god no," she cries.

"So far none of the ones who were captured have been killed but they are being detained. They're scared."

Valerie panics, "So... are there any still alive on the park grounds?"

They check with each other through their connections. "There are three," they answer.

"Well I'm sticking to the plan then. We'll have to come up with a way to get the others after."

She hops into the truck and one of the Jerrys climbs in beside her.

"What are you doing? You should stay here," she tells him.

"No, you need one of us to tell you how to find the others."

"Well, tell everyone to stay put and if anyone shows up they should hide up inside the barn. There is a crawlspace up there and no one should be able to find them there."

Her eyes drip with tears as she watches him close his eyes and relay the message to the others. Once he opens them again, he gives her a nod, she kicks the truck into gear, and speeds on her way to rescue the others.

They approach the park and find a fresh trail of tire tracks along the road. Being cautious, she slowly approaches the entrance. As they reach the center of the plaza they find many sets of footprints along the ground. Valerie parks the truck and steps out to take a look around.

"Do you see anything?" She asks Jerry.

"No, I think we're in the clear," he replies.

"Hey! Is anyone here?" She shouts. "It's okay, you can come out now!" There is no response. "Fuck," she mutters to herself.

They continue to look around and before long she discovers a trail of blue blood in the snow. She follows it and comes across an EM400 who has been wounded, twitching and kneeling in the snow.

"Hey over here!" She hollers.

The other Jerry runs to her aid.

"He looks like he's lost a lot of blood. Get him back to the truck and wrap something tight around the wound."

"Got it."

As the two of them head back to the truck she takes another look around. She discovers the body of another Jerry that has been shot in the head and left for dead in the snow. She runs over to him and checks if he is still alive. His LED is blank. Her hand shakes but not from the cold as she places her fingers over his face.

"No," she weeps.

The other Jerry returns to her side.

"Valerie, I found another one. He is waiting in the truck."

"Good. Now we just have to find the third one."

Jerry tries to find him through their connection but he doesn't get a signal.

"I-I don't know where he could be. I know I heard him back at the house but he doesn't seem to still be here."

"We have to find him," she demands still crying.

"We will."

"Come on. They shot this one but at least we might be able to use him to fix up the others."

They both bring the body back to the truck then continue their search for the remaining Jerry. They walk along the park path calling out to him over and over.

"Jerry! Where are you!" Valerie hollers. "Jerry we have to go!"

Suddenly Jerry sees a figure in the distance. He points.

"Valerie look!"

She sees what he is pointing at and they rush over to the figure. It is indeed another Jerry who has been frozen in place by ice.

"Is he still alive?" She asks.

"I don't know. I can't get a read on him."

"Come on, let's just get him back to the truck."

They each lift him up from one side to carry him. Still frozen, they lift him up next to the others and close him inside.

"Don't worry guys. You'll be safe soon," she promises them.

As they drive back to the farm, they find yet another Jerry stumbling on the road. He has been shot in the stomach and has left a trail of blue blood all the way from the park. They load him into the back and continue home.

Once they arrive she again has the others help her to bring the wounded into the garage. She removes the blanket from the table and props them all up as she did before. They place the frozen Jerry next to the heater to allow him to thaw out. The others gather around the garage door as she first focuses her attention on the Jerry that has been shot in the stomach. She pulls his hand away from the wound and sees that one of his bio-components has been nicked. She tries to think clearly and quickly.

"Okay, um... I need one of you to run up to the upstairs bathroom and grab me some gauze and the box that has the horse symbol on it."

One of the Jerrys does as she says and hurries to bring the items to her. She takes the box and opens it then pours rubbing alcohol over the gauze and sets in over the wound. After getting it cleaned up she takes the set of pliers and sticks it deep down into his wound and pulls out the bullet. As he continues to bleed she sews the nick closed then layers it with fresh gauze before taping the entire wound closed.

"There, that will have to do for now," she tells them.

"How did you know how to do that?" They ask amazed.

"You can't keep livestock around without knowing the few basic steps of how to treat open wounds. Animals tend to get hurt on a farm all the time so I've had to deal with this kind of thing a few times."

"You're incredible," he says still in wonder by her actions.

"Thanks," she blushes.

"Okay so we got to do the same thing to this other one who has been shot in the arm."

She applies the same steps then bandages the wound closed.

"We might just have to find you a new arm but for now we'll just stick to this, okay?"

He nodes his head in agreement.

"Alright. Now somebody go grab Little Jerry for me." They do and pass him along into her hands. She looks him in the eyes. "So I have good news and bad news. The good news Little Jerry is that we have a body for you. The bad news is it comes from another Jerry that was shot and killed at the park.

His face moves from a smile to a frown.

"At least we can take solace that he was not left out there to rot and with no one around to care."

"Yes, he shall be missed. He was a part of your family. It wasn't right for him to just be gunned down like that," she cries.

"Don't be sad miss. If it wasn't for you we might have all been killed. It is almost as if you were sent to save us. You're an angel and we will never be able to thank you enough."

Her heart flutters and she holds him against her chest. Hearing her heartbeat he closes his eyes and relays the feeling to all the other Jerrys. Their LEDs all begin to flash blue, even if only for a moment until she lifts him back into her hands. The others bring her the body and she sets his head down on the table. She pulls the damaged head free from the neck and then places Little Jerry in its place. His neck settles into place then his eyes twitch as he gains control over the body. He looks at his arms and then down at his legs as he wiggles his toes. He then looks back up and her and a tear escapes his eye.

"I can walk again." He giggles, "It's been so long since I had feet, and hands. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He wraps his arms around her and they share a tight hug. He eventually releases her and she wipes the tears from her face.

She clears her throat, "Alright, so... that leaves us still with the problem of needing an extra heart pump and cranium module..." she looks over at the still frozen Jerry. "...and we're not sure what his condition is going to be. We also still have the problem of lack of blue blood, and we need of extra arms."

Little Jerry places his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. You can slow down. None of us are going anywhere and no one is in any condition where they are going to get worse. Just relax."

He rubs her arms softly.

She cries, "I can't. Not until I know all of you are safe. There are still the ones who have been captured in the city as well. I need to find them."

She tries to walk towards the door but the Jerrys block her. They all circle around her and for a moment she becomes frightened by their actions. They then hold out their arms to her and join in a group hug to show her just how much they appreciate all she has done for them. She cries out loud filled with both happiness and sorrow. They hold her close until she is able to regain her composure.

Later that afternoon after she has calmed down, Valerie decides to take a chance and call a fellow farmer who lives only a few towns over. She asks him if he has any blue blood he might be able to spare. He informs her that he got ride of all his androids and therefore if she is willing to come pick it up he would be more than happy to give her his batch. She thanks him and jumps for joy as she goes to tell the others.

"So who wants to go with me to pick it up?" She asks.

They all talk among themselves, "We think that it should be Little Jerry who goes."

"That's okay with me. Come on."

She holds her hand out to him and he joyfully grabs it as she leads him to the truck. On the road, the two of them just sit quietly together enjoying each other's company. They reach the other farm and Valerie parks the truck just outside the barn. Her old, fellow, farmer comes out to meet her and is surprised to see the EM400.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be bringing one of them with you," he says.

"I needed someone to help me get that big barrel in the back of my truck. Why is it a problem?"

"No, no I mean not really. It's just odd seeing one again after you know... everything that has been going on. Has yours been acting funny at all?"

"No, not at all. Jerry is still a big help even on a small farm such as mine."

She looks over at Little Jerry and gives him a wink. The old man is none the wiser.

"Uh huh, well the blue blood is all set up and ready to go. It's just inside."

"Thank you, I really appropriate it."

They step into the barn to grab the barrel.

"Do your androids need fresh blood often?"

"Well you know, my horses are starting to get older and therefore more testy so they tend to kick even when unprovoked and that can leave some pretty nasty gashes."

They load the barrel into the truck and lock it in tight.

"Thanks again."

They shake hands.

"You're doing me the favor of not having to dump it off at the solid waste fill. Saves me a trip into the city."

His words click inside Valerie's head. She hops back into her truck and hurries back down the highway.

"What has got you all fired up?" Little Jerry asks.

"The junk yard!" She answers excitedly. "Why didn't I think of it before? We could run in there, grab the parts we need, and no one would be the wiser."  
"I don't know. If any of us are seen inside the city we could be shot on sight."

"I won't let that happen. I'll just park the car somewhere nearby, grab the parts we need and get out supper quick and then you will all have the parts and blood you need."

Seeing her excitement he doesn't have the heart to protest against her but still tells the others about her plans and the fear he feels. About an hour later they show up at the waste fill entrance. She grabs a duffle bag from the back seat and hops out of the truck.

"Just stay down and don't come out no matter what you hear. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Little Jerry ducks himself down on the seat of the truck. She shuts and locks the door then closes the windows of the trailer to make sure no one can see the barrel of blue blood. She skips her way over to the mound of body parts and begins to shove pieces into her bag. She inches herself to the edge of the pit and looks in to see all the broken down androids that are struggling to find parts in order to put themselves back together.

"Oh, those pour things," she whispers to herself.

Suddenly, the mound she is gripping onto gives way and she falls down into the pit, landing on her stomach hard. It knocks the wind out of her and for a moment she can't find her footing. She looks around her and finds the head of an EM400 that is still intact. She crawls over to it, picks it up, then shoves it into her bag. Finding her balance again, she stands up and grabs a set of arms and legs. She finds a few eyes and even a couple heart pumps.

"My god this place is a gold mine. Why would they just throw all this stuff away?"

She then finds a torso that has no heart pump but the bio-components are still intact. She lifts it up under her arm and decides that it is the last piece she needs.

"Okay, now I just need to get all this back to the truck."

She looks for a spot to climb up out of the pit and straps the bag over her shoulders. With only one arm to climb with it takes her a while to even get half way up the hill. She looses her grip and slides most of the way back down.

"Fuck," she mutters to herself.

The snow makes her grip on the plastic bodies cold. Her fingers start to go numb and it becomes harder and harder for her to keep her grip. Almost at the top her foot slips and she almost drops the torso. Using the rest of her strength, she tosses the torso up and over the ledge then uses both her hands to pull herself up. Exhausted, she falls belly down to the ground trying to catch her breath. She hears Little Jerry exit the truck and run to her side.

"Valerie! Valerie are you okay?"

"I told you to stay in the truck," she says disappointed in him.

"I thought you were hurt. I couldn't just leave you lying here," he explains.

"It's fine. Just take the bag and get back inside."

He does as she asks then she catches her breath and forces herself to stand back up. She grabs the torso and tosses it into the back and then climbs into the drivers seat. Proud of herself she can't help but crack a big smile.

The sun has gone to sleep by the time they make it back to the house. Valerie heads inside to get something to eat and drink while the Jerrys unload everything from the truck. Valerie stands in the kitchen giggling to herself and is ready to fix up the rest of the group. She downs her meal and makes her way to the garage when she suddenly becomes dizzy and collapses to the ground. The Jerrys hear the loud thud and run to her aid.

(November 9th, 2038)

Valerie wakes up in her bed. Looking around the room she sees that a group of six Jerrys are in a circle around the bed watching over her. She looks to the window and the sun is shining brightly through. She rubs her eyes as she sits up.

"Oh man. Was I really out the whole night?" She groans.

"You must have over exerted yourself. We found you passed out near the front door. We were worried you might be hurt."

"No, no I'm okay. Sorry to make you guys worry like that. I guess I was just running on adrenaline and it must have caught up with me." She shifts herself off the bed and stands up. "So, what about the rest of the Jerrys? Did you guys get them all fixed up?"

"We did. Even the frozen Jerry woke up after we gave him some blue blood." He laughs, "We are surprised he didn't wake you with his repetitive, Welcome to Pirates' Cove spiel. He's back to normal now. Everyone else hard at work making sure the chores are getting done while we were waiting for you to wake up."

"There have been no signs of visitors correct?"

"No, none that we have seen."  
"At least that is some good news. Speaking of, we should find out what has been going on."

She heads downstairs and sits herself down in front of the television while a few of the Jerrys prepare breakfast for her. She turns to CTN News as they are about to make an announcement. She turns up the television so that all the Jerrys can listen as well.

"...resulting in armed forces losing 2/3 of effective personnel. Androids are ordered to be turned over to the authorities, to be delivered to the nearest police station or army barracks, to be put in camps. The lack of androids has shut down services and utilities such as hospitals, schools, water, electricity, and even networks..."

She turns off the television and all the Jerrys look to her direction for instructions. She turns to all of them with tears in her eyes.

"For the next few days, I think it is best if everyone stays inside. They might start sending out helicopters to search the area and I don't want any of you spotted by them. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Valerie," they answer.

"Good. Now the question is, what to do with sixteen androids stuck in a house together," she sighs.

Valerie decides to turn her home into a kind of boarding school over the next few days. She tries to teach them about anything they want to know. What they should do, where they should go. She tells them her stories about childhood, love, and family. As they keep an eye on the news, they hear about Markus's revolution and how he plans to free all the androids who have been captured and brought to the camps. They all cheer him on and Valerie prays that the other Jerrys who were taken from the park are still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

(November 12th, 2038)

Markus has lead the androids to victory. The president declares the androids as a recognizable, intelligent form of life, and that they are now a new species that will be living along side the humans. Valerie holds her arms out to the group having heard the good news and they all surround her to give her a big hug. She gives them kisses on the foreheads and hugs each of them tightly.

"You're all free now. You can go where ever you want," she tells them.

They all look to each other and their blue LEDs flash in unison.

"Miss Valerie, we all want you to know that we can never thank you enough for all that you have done for us. You helped us remain a family and even though we lost a few members along the way, we still never would have made it this far without you. You have shown us that not all humans hate androids and that we can all live together in peace if we try."

As she looks into their eyes her heart jumps up into her throat knowing that what they really are trying to say is goodbye. Tears stream down her face as she tries to keep her composure.

"I am going to miss you. All of you. Just know that you are all welcome to come back any time that you want. Even the other Jerrys that were taken to the camps. You will all let them know they have a home here, won't you?"

"We already have."

"Okay, good."

She gives them a big smile and swallows hard while she tries to take deep breaths.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Valerie. Goodbye."

She struggles to get out the word, "Goodbye."

All but four of them start making their way out the front door. They keep their attention on her and give her a big smile.

"Aren't you guys going with them?" She asks.

"No. We have decided to stay," they tell her. "That is, if you'll have us."

"Of course you can stay. Come here."

She holds out her arms to them and they share another group hug. Her heartbeat begins to calm as she realizes she is not going to be left all alone.

"I love you guys. Don't ever forget that."

There LEDs flash yellow and all the Jerrys feel a shock like they have never felt before. They all shed a tear as they continue on their separate ways.

Valerie makes her way to the garage and looks around at all the spots where the broken Jerrys had been. There is a giant wet spot in the concrete next to the heater, a puddle of blue blood near the work bench, all the broken parts on the other, and even the head of the Jerry that had been shot. She wipes the tears from her face as she begins to clean it all up. She gathers everything into a garbage bag then tosses into the back of her truck.

She grabs the head and a shovel from the closet and makes her way to the back yard. She digs a hole deep into the soil then takes a plastic container to put the head inside. She then places it in the hole and covers it back up with soil. As a final touch, she picks some flowers from the field and grabs a big rock to use as a headstone. She places flowers over the grave and bows her head to morn the fallen Jerry.

The other Jerrys join her and place their hands over her shoulders and arms. She rubs their fingers with her own then walks back into the house.

Valerie is very quiet throughout the rest of the day. So many thoughts run through her mind about everything that has happened in such a short span of time. She thinks about how lucky they all are that no one caught site of what they were doing. Even when she went to the waste dump, no one had been around to stop her. She thinks about all those poor androids she saw in the pit. How she would have loved to help them as well but she knew she already had so much going on already. So many lives wasted just because humans are always afraid of what they don't understand.

She decides to take a long hot bath to try to relax herself. Afterward she heads to her bedroom and sits at the foot of the bed trying to think of what to do. She isn't tired but all the house work has been done. It's the first time in a very long time that she hasn't had to scramble to get things done.

She hears a knock on her door. "Come in," she calls out.

The Jerrys slowly push open the door and step into the room.

"Hey guys. What do you need?" She asks.

"We just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay. You've been awful quiet since the others left," their voice is soft and calming.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. But it's nothing for you guys to worry about, really. I'll be fine."

The four of them look to each other then take another step into the room.

"Miss Valerie, we have all be talking and we've realized that there is something we wish to tell you."

Her heart skips a beat unsure of what they might say.

"Oh really? And what is that?" She asks.

The Jerry who stands at front of the group kneels before her and takes her by the hands. He squeezes them in his fingers and rubs his thumbs over hers. She can tell his is scared about what he is about to tell her. His eyes are glossed over and his smile twitches.

"We... love you, Valerie. As more than just family. We chose to stay because... we want to be with you, forever."

Not knowing what to say, her body goes into shock. She never expected that they would be the ones to say such a thing to her. Her breathing becomes heavy and her hormones go through the roof. Her skin becomes warm and its hairs stands up on end. Jerry picks up on her body language and leans into her giving her a deep kiss. Her heart feels as if it is going to burst from her chest as she feels his lips and tongue caress hers. He is just as soft as she hoped he would be. She grasps the back of his head to ensure that he can't pull away. He slides his hands up her thighs and pulls her nightgown up over her butt. The other Jerrys join in and take hold of her nightgown from both sides and lift it up over her head, exposing her breasts. He presses his face into them then lies her down on her back.

As she looks to each of them she watches as they all strip down their clothing then set themselves onto the bed. One to her left, one to her right, the Jerry who is now pulling at her underwear, and one sitting at the foot of the bed. It is like some kind of wild dream. This couldn't be real, she thinks to herself. Four attractive men who are like quadruplets all wanting to be hers at the same time. She prays that she wont wake up and find it all to be just some fantasy.

The two Jerrys at her sides begin to massage her arms while the Jerry on top of her positions himself between her legs, and the forth one massages her feet. So many hands, so many amazing sensations traveling throughout her entire body. He begins licking her nipples as he slides his hands down her abdomen and around her waist. She moans as her head swims with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers to her. "Your heart, your mind, your body," he says sensually.

He kisses up her chest, to her jawline and then takes her into his mouth once again. He then holds himself over her to look her in the eyes.

"We've never done this before, so we hope we don't disappoint you," he tells her.

She shakes her head. "You wont. I know you wont."

He kisses her again and she takes in a deep breath. He slides his hands from her hips to her inner thighs and rests the head of his erect cock over her labia. He then slowly spreads her legs wider and his cock prods her opening. The other Jerrys continue to massage her, which helps her body to not tense up. He then slips himself all the way up inside her with one smooth motion. She moans and arches her back, feeling the pressure build up inside her vagina. It's a sensation she has not felt in such a long time. He then slowly begins to thrust and she reaches her hands around to his butt to keep him pressed against her.

His body feels amazing. His skin is warm and soft, his muscles are toned, and his cock is stiff but also silky smooth. With each thrust she continues to arch her back and lift herself toward him to take him in all the way to his base which caresses her clitoris with just enough pressure to send shivers throughout her body. Her vaginal walls tighten and her legs start to go numb from the pressure.

"You're gonna make me cum," she moans.

He suddenly grabs her butt and holds himself all the way inside her but stops thrusting.

"Not just yet," he tells her.

She looks to him confused then he uses his strength to roll them over so that she can now be on top. The Jerry at the foot of the bed crawls up behind her and rubs his fingers up her back. Her spin shivers then she turns her head to look over her shoulder at him. He kisses her vigorously. She tries to continue to thrust, still wanting to climax but Jerry holds her butt in place over his cock preventing her. As the other Jerry kisses her he takes her by the hips and begins rubbing his cock against the crack of her butt. She realizes what they plan to do.

"Guys, I don't know about this," she tells them.

They hush her. "Just relax."

Jerry pulls her down toward himself which causes her butt to lift up into the air giving the other Jerry the perfect opportunity to rest the head of his cock over her anus. She squints her face preparing for him to enter her. The other two Jerrys notice her discomfort and rub her back simultaneously. She takes in a deep breath as he prods her anus until she is wet enough with his pre-cum to thrust himself inside. She moans out loud quite audibly. The Jerrys all take different spots around her body to massage her once again as they double penetrate her in perfect rhythm. It is a sensation like nothing she has ever felt before. There is so much pressure but also so much pleasure happening all at once. Both her pussy and her anus quiver with each thrust. Having little control over her movements she is basically at their mercy and she enjoys every second of it.

The four of them take turns kissing her. No matter which one she kisses it is as if it the same guy is battling for her tongue to be against his. The Jerrys on her left and right start stroking themselves as they watch her breasts bounce as the other two Jerrys slide themselves all the way inside her again and again. She reaches her hands out and grabs a hold of their cocks. They position themselves on their knees on the edges of the bed so it is almost as if she has two handles to grip onto as the Jerrys thrust her up from the bed. She rubs her fingers over their shafts still arching her back in pleasure. The Jerry underneath her grabs her by the tits and massages them gently. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples causing them to become two, small, hard bumps on her otherwise soft breasts.

She feels her climax rising again and moans to the ceiling, "Oh my god! Oh... yes! Yes!"

Her body becomes stiff as her clitoris spreads heat throughout her abdomen and their cocks erupt deep inside her, filling her with their hot, synthetic, semen. She feels their shafts pulse and it sends endorphins rushing into her brain. She continues to give the others hand jobs until they ejaculate onto her breasts. They continue to massage her as her hips quiver and the two of them give her one last thrust as deep as they can. She moans again and then struggles to catch her breath. They each go in for one last kiss before she lowers her head and closes her eyes.

The Jerrys at her sides and the one behind her pull themselves away from her give her some space to catch her breath. She doesn't move for the longest moment and Jerry sits up from the bed allowing his cock to slide out of her. He brushes his hand across her cheek and into her hair. She finally opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah," she still tries to calm her heart as she looks deep into his eyes. "That was... the most incredible feeling... I have ever felt... in my entire life."

He gives her a smile then holds her head against his chest. She hears his heartbeat. It is much steadier than hers. She continues to take in deep breaths until their hearts beat as one. She kisses him before crawling off of him and stands up from the bed. She nearly falls over as the feeling in her legs still hasn't quite come back and they catch her to keep her on her feet.

"Thanks guys."

They help her to walk to the bathroom where she cleans herself up. They each take turns doing the same to themselves as Valerie returns to the bedroom. She slips on her nightgown and underwear then lies herself down on the bed. One by one the Jerrys return to join her and crawl into the bed next to her. Two of them lay at her sides wrapping a single arm over her stomach, while the other two sit at the foot of the bed each rubbing one of her feet. She lets out a long, happy, sigh and closes her eyes as she enjoys their touch.

"Valerie?" Jerry says from her right side, breaking the silence.

"Mmm hmm," she answers falling asleep.

"We hope we weren't to arduous on you."

"Sex always is for humans, it can't be helped. I have to admit it has never been quite that intense for me before, but that doesn't make it a bad thing. You all did an amazing job and I only hope I was able to satisfy you all as well, even though I wasn't able to give you all the same attention."

"Even though their was only one of us touching a certain part of your body at any given time, we all shared the sensations. Your lips, your breasts, the pulse of your vaginal walls against our shaft. We felt it all and we find it to be something that we never want to live without."

"Neither do I," she whispers sensually.

She kisses him tenderly for the longest moment. She then turns to the Jerry on her left and kisses him as well.

"I promise to do my best to treat all of you as fairly as I can. It's not going to be easy, one woman taking on four men. I am not sure if such a thing has ever been done before, but it is a challenge I am willing to face, because I love you all and I want to go on loving you for a long as I can."

She turns onto her side and spoons herself against the Jerry on her left. She pulls in the Jerry on her right for him to be spooned against her. The other two Jerrys crawl up behind them and wrap their arms around each other as they all intertwine their fingers with hers. She feels their warmth surround her and her heartbeat slows.

"Goodnight Jerry," she whispers then drifts off to sleep.

END


End file.
